Ai No Risuto
by Luisee And Kagari
Summary: Kid y Chrona, tienen una relación, sí, pero… ¿Y si Chrona no sabe lidiar con ser querida? Kid necesitará ayuda… ¿Una Lista podrá ser la solución? *KXC* Hermoso, señores, ¡HERMOSO! ¡Pasen y disfruten!


•**Summary**: Kid y Chrona, tienen una relación, sí, pero… ¿Y si Chrona no sabe lidiar con ser querida? Kid necesitará ayuda… ¿Una Lista podrá ser la solución? *KXC*

•**Warning**: Hasta ahora ninguna. Habrá futuros lemons.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

•**Pairing**: Kid X Chrona.

•**To**: (?)

•**By**: Kagarix3 y Luisee

•**N/A**:

**Luisee**: Hola, traemos este fic que se nos ocurrió una loca noche de primavera mientras platicábamos por Facebook.

**Kagari**: Una noche de calor~-w-

**Luisee**: Hicimos este fic juntas, así que el créditos es para ambas.

**Kagari**: ewe lo hicimos~ lo hicimos muy bien. Mi cuenta es "Kagarix3"

**Luisee**: O/o Ehh, sin más… ¡Al fic!

**Kagari**: En este fic, Chrona vive con Maka :3

* * *

**(`•.¸*†~ (`•.¸Ai No Risuto ¸.•´)~†*¸.•´)**

* * *

Era una tarde normal en Death City, en la que cierto grupo de amigos disfrutaban en casa de Maka, pasando un buen rato. Kid y Chrona se hallaban charlando en la sala, Soul los veía desde el lado contario del lugar junto con Maka y los demás.

—Tsk, han notado que Kid se pasa de caballeroso, digo, no hace nada romántico —comentó con cierta malicia Soul—, no es nada _cool_.

—Es cierto, yo ni siquiera los he visto tomarse de la mano —murmuró pensativa Maka.

—Cierto, Kid es muy lento, ¡No sirve para esas cosas como el gran Ore-sama! ¡KYAJAJA!

—Pobre Chrona, debe ser desesperante, me gustaría ayudarlos —dijo la rubia de las coletas insinuando a sus amigos que debían hacer algo e ignorando el comentario de Black*Star.

Pero nadie contestó. El comentario quedó en el aire. Después de un rato Tsubaki habló apoyando a Maka, alguien tenía que hacerlo:

—Maka-chan, tiene razón, si los pudiéramos ayudar de alguna forma.

—Quizá podríamos intentarlo, pero Kid es de mente cerrada, ya saben, si no es simétrica la idea, no lo hace —dijo Liz, algo molesta, poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

—Pues sí, One-chan~, pero tal vez acepte si lo hace por su Chronita~ JEJE —rio alegremente Patty.

—Y… ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una lista? Con consejos nuestros, claro, ¡Con más consejos de su GRAN dios! ¡Con mis grandes consejos va triunfar! Obvio, ¡No más que el gran Ore-sama! —al decir esto el grupo quedó sorprendido, ya que no pensaron que Black*Star fuera era tan inteligente como para opinar hacer una lista.

—Esperen, ¡Tiene razón!, deberíamos hacer una lista con consejos hecha por todos —dijo Maka entusiasmada.

Soul lo meditó por unos segundos.

—¡Perfecto! Así no seguirán de idiotas, voy por un lápiz y papel —dijo Soul corriendo a su habitación por dichas cosas, mientras los otros chicos asentían ante la ingeniosa idea de su supuesto Dios.

Al regresar, Soul y los demás comenzaron a escribir consejos y juntos acordaron no parar hasta que se les acabaran las ideas, así tardasen una eternidad. Por la noche, el animado grupo de entusiastas amigos terminó la lista.

—¡Listo! ¡Está terminado! —Maka fue la primera en lanzar un grito de satisfacción.

Todos sin falta, desviaron su mirada a la sala donde Kid y Chrona aún seguían hablando, como si fueran sólo un par de buenos amigos.

—¿Quién le dará la lista a Kid? —preguntó una sonriente Maka. Pero nadie contestó.

Todo conocían como era Kid, bien lo había dicho la mayor de las Thompson sería difícil de convencer. Y mientras había una guerra de miradas sobre quien le diría a Kid sobre la lista, la pareja empezaba a aburrirse. Después de platicar toda la tarde, los temas de conversación se le habían acabado a Kid, y al parecer su novia ya no quería lidiar con largas pláticas sobre simetría. Sin más, Chrona se levantó levemente aletargada y se sacudió el vestido con parsimonia.

—Ya me voy —soltó ella sin mucha emoción, casi dejando a Kid con la palabra en la boca—, buenas noches —dijo con voz suave, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el resto de sus amigos escuchara.

—Yo te acompaño a tu habitación —dijo Kid con buena intención.

—¿Eh? N-No es necesario… —respondió ella con simpleza, hasta parecía distraída.

Kid no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado, cada vez que quería acercarse a ella, tomarla de mano o besarla, Chrona parecía huir de la situación. En definitiva, no se dejaba querer.

En el otro lado de la habitación, los amigos de la pareja, observaban la situación, no podían evitar sentir lastima por el hecho de que Kid y Chrona no sabían cómo llevar su noviazgo en la dirección correcta.

Entonces, Chrona se fue a su habitación, desapareciendo lentamente por el pasillo. Y Kid se quedó ahí parado, sin poder decir o hacer algo al respecto. Seguía en shock, cuando por fin logró salir de ese estado, corrió hacia sus amigos y empezó a lloriquear con desesperación.

—¿Vieron eso? ¡No me digan que no lo vieron! Siempre es lo mismo, me rechaza cada vez que quiero acercarme a ella, ¡Ya no sé qué rayos hacer! —e iba seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por el ninja.

—¡Pues aquí está tu solución! —exclamó Black*Star arrebatando la lista de las manos de la joven Albarn y dándosela a Kid, quien sólo la vio y atinó a preguntar:

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo el pequeño Shinigami, visiblemente confundido.

Liz rodó los ojos, esperando que él hiciera una de sus típicas escenitas, Patty sólo reía como siempre.

—¡Es tu solución, imbécil! —respondió Black*Star—. Es para que seas un experto en el amor, como tu gran Dios, por supuesto.

Ante la cara de confusión de Kid, y que la explicación del autoproclamado Dios no había servido mucho, Maka decidió explicar bien la situación.

—Es una lista que hicimos entre todos, para que sepas que hacer cuando estés con Chrona —señaló la lista en las manos del joven Death—. Esto es por Chrona, así que, más te vale usarla, que nos hemos esforzado haciéndola.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Es para que ya no te quedes como idiota siempre que estés con ella —comentó mordaz Soul, mientras Tsubaki sonreía amable para disimular que estaba de acuerdo con el chico guadaña.

—¿Q-Qué soy un qué…? —dijo Kid un poco contrariado. ¿Ellos acaban de llamarlo idiota dos veces?

—Aagh, sólo usa esto bien. Y no lo arruines con tu estúpida actitud —dijo Liz un poco molesta, recibiendo una risita de parte de su hermana menor.

Aun en su estado de confusión y frustración, Kid desvió sus ojos a la lista, leyendo mentalmente el primer punto, luego regresó la mirada a sus amigos, quienes sonreían como si hubieran hecho su buena obra del día.

—¿Qué quieren que haga qué?

* * *

**(`•.¸*†~ (`•.¸Continuará ¸.•´)~†*¸.•´)**

* * *

•**N/A**:

**Luisee**: Gracias por leer este primer capítulo n.n ahora… ¿Serían tan amables de regalarnos un comentario?

**Kagari**: ¿Un review? ¡Por su mamacita santa! A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme y salir corriendo.


End file.
